


Draculas Tagebuch

by Dracula



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Gen, Horror, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ist die Geschichte, wie Dracula zum Vampir wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

11\. Dezember 1476. - Krieg ist schrecklich. Jeder soll denken, dass ich ihn mag, aber Dir, mein Tagebuch, kann ich anvertrauen, dass es nicht so ist. Der Tod ist alles, was ich sehe, die Wut alles, was ich fühle. Wut gegenüber den Türken, wegen denen schon viele meiner Ritter ihr Leben lassen mussten. Aber das Schrecklichste ist, dass meine geliebte Frau Elisabeta in Gefahr ist. Ich liebe sie sehr, und die Liebe ist heutzutage kostbarer dennje. Oh, wie sehr ich die, die sie nicht ehren, verabscheue!

Jeder hat Angst vor mir. Natürlich kann das im Krieg von Vorteil sein, aber insgeheim macht es einen traurig. Stell Dir ein Leben ohne Freunde nur mal vor.

12\. Dezember. - Zur Zeit ist Krieg nicht alles. Letzte Nacht sah ich jemanden vor meinem Schlafzimmerfenster stehen. Zuerst dachte ich, es sei eine optische Täuschung, aber unglücklicherweise war es das nicht. Es war ein großer, bleicher Mann mit roten Augen. Mit seinem schwarzen Mantel, der im Wind wehte, wirkte er sehr bedrohlich. 

Plötzlich verwandelte er sich in grünen Nebel, und der Nebel kam durchs Fenster! Jetzt hatte ich wirklich Angst. Ich hielt mein Kruzifix hoch, doch es half nicht. Was man mir über die Kraft des Glaubens beigebracht hatte, war falsch. Er kam näher und näher. Ich traute mich nicht mich zu bewegen. Ich traute mich nicht ein Geräusch zu machen. Ich traute mich nicht einmal zu atmen. 

Als seine Nase meine beinahe berührte, sah ich seinen grausam aussehenden Mund mit den spitzen Eckzähnen. Sie waren schneeweiß und wirkten wie zwei Nadeln, wenn sie aus seinem Mund hervorstanden. Zuerst berührte seine Hand meine Kehle, und dann folgten seine Lippen und schließlich die Spitzen seiner Zähne. Der Mann - oder die Kreatur - schien keinerlei Körpertemperatur zu haben, denn seine Hand und seine Lippen waren so kalt wie Eis. Währenddessen gaben weder er noch ich einen Ton von uns. Dann fühlte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Kehle. Er muss mich gebissen haben!

16\. Dezember. - Ich fühle mich jeden Tag schwächer und schwächer. Man sagt mir auch, dass ich jeden Tag bleicher und bleicher werde. 

Ich fürchte mich davor abends einzuschlafen, denn wenn er kommen würde, wäre ich wehrlos. Elisabeta darf von alldem nichts wissen, denn sie macht sich schon genug Sorgen um mich.

1\. Januar 1477. - Während der letzten zwei Wochen fühlte ich mich nicht stark genug um zu schreiben. Diese Kreatur muss mir das Blut ausgesaugt haben; das ist die einzig logische Erklärung für mein Leid.

Ich habe Schmerzen. Meine Adern brennen wie Feuer. Meine Zähne sind spitz. Ich wurde bleich. Zumindest sagt man mir das. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen, was mir andere sagen, denn ich habe kein Spiegelbild. 

Oh, dieser Schmerz! Ich halte ihn nicht aus.

Ich kann etwas hören. Schritte. Es muss einer meiner Diener sein.

Später. - Oh, Gott, vergib mir! Ich biss jemanden! Zunächst stand ich hinter meinem Kammermädchen, das das Zimmer betreten hatte. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah ich ihr tief in die Augen. Sie wurde schwächer und schwächer und fiel letztendlich. Ich fing sie auf und beugte mich über sie. Meine Eckzähne wurden länger, als ich das Pochen ihres Pulses sah. Und dann geschah es: Ich biss sie in den Hals und saugte ihr Blut. 

Nachdem ich mein blutiges Mahl beendet hatte, fiel sie bewusstlos zu Boden, wachte jedoch ein paar Minuten später auf und schien sich an nichts zu erinnern. 

Ich muss Elisabeta davon erzählen. Wenn ich es nicht mache, wird sie es anders herausfinden. Dann wird sie herausfinden, dass ich Geheimnisse habe. Und das wird ihr sicherlich das Herz brechen. Aber wie wird sie reagieren? Hoffentlich ist das nicht zu viel für ihre Nerven! 

3\. Januar. - Elisabeta stand vor mir. "Ich... ich muss dir was erzählen", begann ich. Sie sah mich an. "Du weißt, Du kannst mir alles erzählen." Also erzählte ich ihr von meinem Gefühlen und von dem Vorfall. "Vampir", flüsterte sie traurig, "Du bist ein Vampir". Sie sah beängstigt aus. Ich nickte. "Habe keine Angst vor mir. Ich werde Dir nichts tun, das verspreche ich Dir", versuchte ich sie zu trösten. Aber sie hörte mir nicht zu. Als ich ihre Schulter berühren wollte, drehte sie sich weg. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Du Monster!", schrie sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass ich erst seit ein paar Tagen ein Vampir war, doch sie rannte davon.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, setzte ich mich weinend. Ich wusste, dass ich gerade die Liebe meines Lebens verloren hatte.


	2. Besuch aus England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harker besucht Dracula auf seinem Schloss.

2\. Mai 1893. - Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr in Dich, liebes Tagebuch, geschrieben. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich voll und ganz vergessen habe. Mein letzter Eintrag liegt über 400 Jahre zurück. Mein Gast, ein junger Engländer namens Jonathan Harker, wird bald im Schloss ankommen. Deswegen entschied ich mich dazu ein wenig aufzuräumen. Wenn man an einem Ort zum ersten Mal ankommt, sollte man keinen allzu schlechten Eindruck davon bekommen. Während ich die Bibliothek aufräumte, fand ich Dich, mein altes Tagebuch, und entschied mich dazu wieder damit anzufangen in Dich zu schreiben. 

Mr. Harker wird kommen, um mir dabei zu helfen Carfax Abbey, ein altes Haus in der Nähe von London, zu kaufen. Eigentlich wollte sein Chef Mr. Hawkins kommen, aber er fühlt sich nicht gut und darf deswegen nicht reisen. Jedoch versicherte er mir, sein Angestellter habe einen guten Geschmack. 

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig aufgeregt bin. Ich hatte seit langer Zeit keinen Menschen mehr zu Besuch; deswegen hoffe ich, ich werde mich kontrollieren können und werde ihn nicht beißen. Und wie werden meine Frauen reagieren? Werden sie sich kontrollieren können? Eine von ihnen ist erst seit ein paar Monaten ein Vampir; für sie wird es besonders schwer werden. Auch wird Mr. Harker der erste sein, mit dem ich Englisch sprechen werde. Das macht es noch aufregender ihn kennenzulernen. 

6\. Mai 1893. - Mr. Harker kam gestern an. Er darf nicht wissen, dass ich es war, der die Kutsche fuhr, die ihn hier herbrachte, denn wenn er es weiß, könnte er misstrauisch werden.

Nachdem ich ihn zu seinem Zimmer geführt hatte, bereitete ich das Abendessen für ihn zu. Das war ein wenig ungewohnt für mich, denn wie Du weißt, liebes Tagebuch, muss ich normalerweise nichts essen oder trinken (außer natürlich Blut, um am Leben zu bleiben). Da ich nicht wollte, dass er argwöhnisch wurde, erzählte ich ihm, dass ich schon zu Abend gegessen hatte. Ich log ihn nicht einmal an; ich hatte wirklich schon zu Abend gegessen, aber es war nicht die Art von Abendessen, die er kannte.

Als er mir sagte, mein Englisch sei großartig, glaubte ich ihm nicht ganz. Mag sein, dass mein Englisch gut ist, aber ich habe immer noch diesen Akzent, wegen dem mich jeder Engländer anstarrt. Ich mag diesen Akzent nicht besonders. Eigentlich mag ich es überhaupt nicht viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Das Erregen von Aufsehen ist nicht gut, wenn man ein Vampir ist. Vampire bevorzugen es unauffällig zu sein, denn das macht es für die Menschen schwerer herauszufinden, was man wirklich ist.

Wir unterhielten uns gestern die ganze Nacht. Ich entschuldigte mich dafür, ihn bis Sonnenaufgang wachgehalten zu haben. Im Moment schläft Mr. Harker. Er sah sehr müde aus, als er zu Bett ging; deswegen denke ich, dass er lange schlafen wird.


End file.
